1. Field
The information disclosed in this patent relates to a portable container to store jigsaw puzzle pieces and to provide support in assembling the store jigsaw puzzle pieces.
2. Background Information
A jigsaw puzzle is a tiling puzzle that may require the assembly of numerous small, often oddly shaped, interlocking and tessellating pieces. Each piece may include a small part of a picture on it. When completely assembled, a jigsaw puzzle reveals a complete picture.
Jigsaw puzzles often include thousands of pieces and assembly of such puzzles may take more than one day. Usually jigsaw puzzles (often referred to as puzzles) are built on a flat surface, such as a kitchen table or a card table having foldable legs. Semi-completed puzzles usually are left on the kitchen table over night and puzzles on card table are stored under a bed after the legs of the card table are folded close.
Neither the kitchen table technique nor the card table technique is convenient. The kitchen table's use is limited while a puzzle remains on top and a puzzle cannot adequately be transported on a card table. Moreover, it is difficult to move and store a puzzle without damaged by an accidental bump or fall. Neither technique allows good display of a completed puzzle. What is needed is a portable container to store jigsaw puzzle pieces and to provide support in assembling the store jigsaw puzzle pieces.